Geography Club
by ChineseCookieBear
Summary: Kevin/Russell


_**Geography Club**_

What am I looking for? I'm not sure. I used to only want to go to _**YALE**_, but then I met Kevin. He was the quarterback for the football team, and I was a nerd. Kevin was popular and cool; I had one best friend named Gunnar who I had known since kindergarten where I stole his food every day. You can see why that would go wrong. But if it hadn't been for that kiss, then none of what I had would have been possible. I went from the brain of the school, to the popular football jock. But if I'm going to tell this story right, we'll have to back a ways, to that day at the park. The day I first talked to him.

**Chapter 1**

_**"I just got these sick shades. There orange around the rims. I'll be wearing those."**_

_** "I'll be wearing a green shirt with a cartoon lizard on it. Don't be jealous."**_

I walked around the room waiting for a response. I felt like it would never come. Picking up a dart from my dresser, I threw it at the dart board, still waiting.

_**"Ha-ha, ok."**_

_** "You know that you can't tell anybody about this right? Could really ruin my rep, you know?"  
"Agreed. Could ruin my rep too." **_

I smiled at the computer screen. Grabbing my green-cartoon lizard shirt, I pulled it on. The door was open so I had assumed mom had gone out to the store and wouldn't be back for a couple hours. Dad was already at work so he wouldn't be back 'till dinner. I had the whole day to do what I wished, and that either meant going to Gunnars or meeting my mysterious chat buddy. I chose option 2.

The park was filled with ton's of people playing basketball or making out with there girlfriends/boyfriends. There was know body with orange rimmed shades. I looked over to the first set of benches. Know body. Second set had some guy with orange rimmed shades on. I started to walk over to him. As I began walking back overt to him, I was bumped into by the schools quarterback, Kevin.

"Hey, sorry. What you doing here?"

"Oh you know, enjoying the sun and the… park."

"Cool."

I was about to ask this really stupid question.

"We go to school together right?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you like on the football team or something?"

"Thanks for reminding me."

"No, that's not what I meant. I meant… break or leg or something."

"Break my leg?"

I was feeling so stupid telling him break a leg.

"Never mind."

"I should get to practice. See you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

He ran off and I didn't realize this, but he had those orange shades in his pocket. If only I had noticed and hadn't been so stupid.

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, why you wearing a Yale shirt?"

"My dad bought it for me."

"He trying to hint at something?"

I laughed at Gunnar while we walked over to the bus for the science field trip. It wasn't like I was going to really enjoy this field trip, or so I thought. We got on the bus and I hadn't noticed but Kevin was sitting in front of me smiling while I talked to Gunnar.

"Hey Kimberley."

Gunnar had been trying to get Kimberly to go out with him for months now. I knew it was never going to happen, but I couldn't tell him that.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, hi. Nothing. Just enjoying the sun, the… smelly bus."

"Good one."

"Shut up,"

Kimberly had walked away when I pulled out a book and started reading. I heard Gunnar make a sound and pull out a Twinkie.

"Breakfast?"

"No, McDonalds was breakfast. More like dessert really."

I laughed. I couldn't help but laugh. Kevin was right in front of me quietly laughing along.

**Chapter 3**

We got to the camp at around 3 in the afternoon. It wasn't hot or cold. It felt perfectly fine. My whole mess started later that night when I had gone down to get a drink of water. I saw a light on and looked over to see Kevin with his notebook open and with a thinking face on.

"Hey, Russell! I'm not understanding this. Can you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. Meet me outside."

He followed me outside and we sat down on one of the benches. Looking up at the sky, I noticed that it could rain at any moment.

We had been working at it for a couple hours. I looked up again and saw there were more clouds then before.

"Looks like it's gonna rain soon."

"Don't be a chick."

"I'm not! And, if you're going to judge me, do this yourself!"

I slapped Kevin's notebook back on his chest and gathered up all my things. I was about to leave the table when Kevin took my hand and pulled me towards him. The rain had started pouring hard.

"Hey, I'm not judging."

Kevin and I had been staring at each other for a couple seconds when he leaned into and brushed his lips on mine. I had been in shock, but I was really turned on by his smile, his lips, his… really wet shirt. I put my hand on his neck and leaned back, brushing my lips on his this time. He looked like he was about as in shock and as turned on as I was. He smiled and we began kissing more passionately this time. The rain was pouring as I placed my hand in his wet hair and my other on his thigh. He looked like he was enjoying it as much as I was. I was about to let go, when he lifted me up and I, not knowing what I was doing, wrapped my legs around his waist. He laid me down on the table and, still kissing me, pulled at my shirt playfully. I too pulled at his shirt and put my hands on his ass and squeezed, not tightly, but to make him hold on to me tighter then before.

"I've wanted to do this for so long."

In between breaths, I answered.

"For how long?"

"Ever since I met you at the park."

He pulled at my hair, released, and put his hands back on my face and kissed me harder. I wanted him so bad.

"I… when we get back tomorrow, meet me at the gazebo at this time."

"Deal."

He slipped his hands under my shirt and began tracing my muscles. He looked so hot in the rain. He gave me one last hard kiss and let go. He helped me up off the table.

"Go for a walk with me."

"Ok."

He took my hand and curled his fingers around his. He looked around and he took me to one of the trails. We walked for what seemed all night. That's when it all began. The secret boyfriend and me leading a double life. A double life from everyone.

**Chapter 4**

The first day back to school is always the hardest. Epically when you think you have this thing going on with someone, and it was really just a one time thing. I hadn't told Gunnar about any of this, not once, not at all. I didn't dare tell him. It was the first day back to school after that field trip and I still had to meet Kevin at the gazebo. I wasn't sure if I would meet him or not, so I chose what my gut was telling me to do, go. So I did.

It was about seven when I went to the gazebo. He was there, tapping and waiting. I set my bike down on the ground and came over to Kevin.

"Hey."

Kevin turned around and faced me. He looked around before turning back to me.

"Hey. I missed you."

"Me too."

Kevin leaned into me. He placed his hand on my waist like he did that night on the field trip.

"Why didn't you say hi when you saw me today?"

"Well, I'm on the football team and I was with the team and couldn't risk anyone asking why were suddenly hanging out or buddy's."

"So basically, you couldn't even secretly wave to me, is that it?"

"Hey, don't get mad at me now. I like you, you like me, but if we have a relationship, know body can know about us. Only you and me, me and you. Is that ok with you?"

"If I say no?"

"Then this whole thing goes away. We won't mention it to any one, and know body knows. And if you say yes, were together and the only people who know are our parents. Know one else."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes. I'll do it. We can be together. But there's one thing."

"What's that?"

"My parents don't exactly know that I'm… you know…"

"Gay? Don't worry, my parents don't know either. We… we can tell them together. I'll come with you to tell your parents, and you come with me to tell mine. Deal?"

"Deal. Now, shut up and kiss me."

Kevin smiled and leaned back into kiss me. He held me tight and kissed me hard. After a while, Kevin leaned out of the kiss.

"The stars are beautiful tonight huh?"

"Yeah. Come on."

I took Kevin's arm and guided him to a hill where we could see the stars in clear sight. We stayed there for hours. We kissed on that hill for hours and we talked on that hill for hours. It was like… nothing else mattered in the world except us. Not football or the scholarship. Just us.

**Chapter 5**

"Kevin, did you really think we wouldn't accept you and Russell?"

"Yeah, and that's why brought Russell here with me so you could get to know him."

"Well that's very thoughtful. So, how long have you two been dating?"

"A couple months now."

"Well, your mom and I hope that you both are happy together. Right dear?"

"Yes dear. Have a happy life."

"Thank you mom."

"Your welcome honey."

Kevin , for the first time since we had gotten to his house, held my hand. He held it so tightly, like he as scared of something.

"You scared?"

I put my hand on Kevin's shoulder and rubbed it.

"No. I'm not scared. I'm just glad I have you with me."

"Me too."

Kevin leaned into give me a quick kiss. I released my grip on his shoulder.

"One parent down, one to go."

**Chapter 6**

We parked the car in front of my house a few weeks after Kevin came out to his parents. I was scared to how my parents would react, because Kevin's parents reacted so well.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

Kevin looked down at his shoes and then back up to my face.

"Russell, there's something I need to tell you. It… it's really important."

"Yeah. What is it?"

I was really worried, but I was expecting to hear what came out of Kevin's mouth.

"I… I… I love… you."

I was shocked, but I felt the same about him.

"I love you too Kevin."

Kevin looked so happy after I said it. He smiled so big and kissed me while still smiling. He put his hand on my cheek and in my hair. I was enjoying the kiss when Kevin began tapping on my shoulder and franticly looking out the window.

"Hello Mr. Middlebrook, how are you this fine evening?"

"Fine. Can I talk to you for a moment Russell?"

"Whatever you want to say, you can say in front of my boyfriend dad."

"I want you out by morning."

**Chapter 7**

"Russell. Russell! Russell, you have to talk to me sometime!"

"Why should I? If you hadn't kissed me, then I wouldn't be homeless right now!"

"Don't say that Russell. None of this was my fault, and it wasn't your fault. If this was any one's fault, it was your fathers."

I took a deep breath and went over to Kevin. I brushed my lips against his quickly and continued packing up my bags. After I had finished, Kevin and I went down the stairs to the living room and then out the door. We got into Kevin's truck and drove over to his house.

"What do you mean his parents "Kicked him out?"

"They saw us kissing in my truck and then his dad asked to talk to Russell, but he said that whatever he said he could say in front of me, and that's when he said to be out my morning."

"Well, if you're asking if he can stay with us, the answer is of course. Is he here with you?"

"Yea, he's in the living room with dad."

"Well, tell him and we'll get him set up in your room."

"My room? I don't have much room in my room."

"He can sleep in your bed. It's fine."

"Really?"

"Really."

I saw Kevin come out of the dining room with his mom and come over to the couch and sit next to me. He smiled and held my hand I front of his family and acted very proud.

"You can stay. You will be staying in my room with me. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Lane. I really appreciate it."

"Your always welcome here Russell. Always."

"Thank you."

Kevin and I got up from the couch. Kevin guided me to his room and we sat down on his bed.

"You'll like it here. We'll make this work. I promise,"

"It already does work Kevin."

Kevin leaned in. He lifted my legs up like he did at the trip, but let go and went to lock the door. Locking it, he turned back to me and slowly walked over. He again lifted my legs up on his waist and moved his hand up and down them, slowly enough to make me get Goosebumps.

"I want you so much Russell."

"I want you too Kevin."

Kevin leaned his hand down under my shirt and pulled it off. I pulled his shirt off and smiled. He was smoking hot!

Now I would tell you the rest of the story, but the rest is history.


End file.
